Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part made of transparent material, and more particularly to a vehicle-headlight lens, which is merely a part made of a transparent material that allows visible light waves to pass therethrough and that presents determined optical characteristics. Vehicle-headlight lenses are usually designed to be mounted in front of a light source inside a headlight housing.